The Demonic child of the Sanzo party
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: He died. However he was given a second chance in the world of Saiyuki. He was human but was given all of Sesshomaru's demonic abilities and some demonic characteristics. He has a group of demons after him just to steal his soul so they can revive a demonic priest. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of of Saiyuki. Saiyuki belongs to its rightful creators and owners. I only own my ocs.** **I also do not own anything of Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to it's rightful creators and owners.**

**Warnning: my spelling and grammar are horrible. I'm trying to improve on this, but please understand these two subjects have always been my worst subjects. Charcters might be ooc I will be trying my hardest to keep characters as true to their personalities as possible.** **Story does not follow the normal story ****line from the anime or manga. Also i've never read the manga of Saiyuki and only seen a few episodes of this anime. So please be nice it's my first Saiyuki fanfiction mixed with some things from Inuyasha.**

**Rated M: rated m only because i wish to be very careful. Contains crude hummor, very strong language such as swearing, violence, blood, gore, possible character deaths, mentions of abuse, possibly containing very dark themes and might be depressing in some chapters**.

**Summary: ****He died in one world, only to wake up in his favorite anime series called Saiyuki as a child. The only problem is that he was reborn with pure demonic abilities that strongly resemble lord Sesshomaru's abilities and yet he's completely human with no once of demonic blood in him despite his apperence. What happens when the Sanzo party decide to keep him? One word, Trouble. Having four over protective figures looking out for him is going to be a nightmare. Especially when a unknown group of demons are out to steal his very soul, so they can use it to revieve their fallen master who was once a very deadly demonic priest who was killed by Koumyou Sanzo years ago.** **However what did the merciful goddess mean by second chance at life and why was he given such demonic powers when he is only human?**

**Please read, review and i hope you like the story.**

He died. That much he knew of. After being shoved violently out of a window located on the forty seventh floor by a angry ex-girlfriend, falling towards the busy city street below and than going splat on the sidewalk. Yeah, It was no real surprise that he died.

He should have listened to his friends when they told him not to go alone to break up with his cheating girlfriend, especially after he caught her in bed with another man. How his ex-girlfriend or that other guy never noticed him in the doorway to the bedroom that afternoon, he didn't know. He also had no clue on how he manged to take a picture of the two with his cell phone without getting caught either. It didn't really matter anymore. None of it did. He was dead so there was no point in bring up that memory.

However he honesty didn't feel like he was dead, even though he did remember the sudden stop when his body struck the sidewalk, how people screamed when they saw him fall out of the sky, the gorey demise that they all witnessed and that sudden burst of pain. Everything went black after, than there was nothing.

He could faintly remember a woman who looked very familiar who was smiling at him as a being stood behind her off to the side, the woman said something to him, what exactly he couldn't remember for the life of him. Did she say something that sounded like a second chance at a new life? Also who was that figure beside her who gave him such a evil smirk that the woman didn't even notice?

Why couldn't he remember her words? Who was she and why did she look so familliar to him? Also who was that man who was with her? The next thing he knew all he could hear were birds chirping away, the wind russeling agaist the trees, the feeling of grass brushing against his skin, the sound of something spashing near by, the feeling of the warm sunlight on his skin, the fact he could feel himself breathing and his whole body ached in pain.

Wait, if he was dead how was it that he was still breathing, still able to hear and feel? His eyes snapped open at this, almost insteantly. _I better not have come back as a zombie, because if i have someone better shoot me now._ His mind snarled in rage. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and come into focus once more as he slowly took in his surroundings.

He was still alive, but how? He was no longer in New York City that much was obvious, but how did he end up waking up in the middle of a damn forest? Also how the hell did his hair turn to a bright silvery white color? His hair was naturally a dark brown color so why was it suddenly a bright silvery white color now? Also why was everything suddenly so big around him? Just what the hell was going on? Also what the hell just happened?

He was so confused right now. He sat up slowly and very slowly got to his feet. His hair suddenly felt longer and his head felt heavy as he made his way over to the river. Also his clothes were suddenly different but he didn't pay it much attention to that as he walked over to river. He peered down at his reflection half exspecting to see a gorey zombie version of himself. He stared at his reflection for a few minutes before he screamed. His scream echoed loudly as birds took to the air in fright.

Instead of seeing his normal reflection of a thirty year old, cucasian man roughly six foot six in height with natural messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was starring at a nine year old, cucasian child with very long bright silvery white hair that was pulled back into a very high pony tail with what appeared to be a natural light grey color for his eyes. Wearing a black shirt that had one long kimono like sleeve down his left arm, black pants and black shoes. He noticed he had tiny fangs in his mouth and long fingernails that could have resembled claws.

He quickly checked his ears to see if they pointy since most demons had pointy looking ears like an elf or they were much longer. To his relief they were normal human looking ears so he was obviously still human. However that didn't really exsplain why he suddenly had fangs and sharp finger nails.

_What the fuck is going on?! Also how is this even possible?! How?! Why?! What the fuck just happened to me?!_ His mind was screaming and reeling in horror about all this. A twig suddenly snapped making him turn his head as a few demons appeared. Two of them spotted him insteantly and they seriously didn't look at all friendly as they charged foreward towards him.

In alarm he swung his right hand outwards. A glowing whip of raw energy suddenly lashed out ripping his two attackers to shreads as their bodies than dissolved. _How the fuck did i just do that?! Also why the hell did it look like one of Lord Sesshomaru's attacks from Inuyasha?! Just what the fuck is going on here!?_ _Were those really demons?_! His mind was screaming as he collapsed to the ground from how badly his legs began to shake. None of this made any sence to him.

The other demons than suddenly charged for him but a few gunshots rang out killing them as well as a chain with a large cresent moon shape blade attached to it. "Tch...so your the brat crying out for me, well knock it off. You're giving me a headache." A familar voice growled in rage.

_That voice...No fucken way...it's not possible_. His mind screamed as he quickly turned to face the beings who helped him. Standing there was Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Hakuryuu, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku from his favorite anime series Saiyuki. _I'm in hell...I have to be. There is just no fucken way this is possible__. Why couldn't i have returned as a zombie or just stayed dead?_ _Also what is he talking about? I haven't been crying out for hi__m_.

"I'm hungry Sanzo..." Goku said as his stomache growled.

"Shut up you damn monkey, you're always hungry." Gojyo snapped as he adjusted his weapon before it vanished.

"What was that you damn water sprite!?" Goku shouted which intigated the fight between the two idiots. Like it usually did in the anime.

"Shut up, both of you!" Sanzo shouted as he spun around and began hitting them both with his fan violently. Which resulted in the three of them arguing.

Hakkai slowly approched the strange human child that seemed to be radiating pure demonic energy but their was no obvious sighn that the child possessed any demonic heritage what so ever even if the child did have small fangs in his mouth and sharp looking fingernails.

The child nearly jumped out of his skin as he suddenly found hakkai crouching down to his level. Hakkai could tell the child was scared from how he jumped.

"Sorry for startling you, but are you alright little one?" Hakkai asked with a friendly smile in hopes of calming the child. The child only stared at him like he grew two heads, only to suddenly blink as Hakuryuu suddenly left Hakkai's shoulders and suddenly draped himself over the child's shoulders instead.

The child stiffened insteantly at this. Hakkai was watching this in a mixture of surprise, confusion and something else that the child couldn't insteantly identify. Hakryuu than slowly began to nuzzle the side of the child's face with soft purrs. He slowly and hesistantly rubbed the the little dragon's head with a finger making Hakuryuu cry out happily at this. Hakkai smiled and a gave a soft laugh.

_He's so_ _soft...and warm._ The child thought as he gave Hakuryuu his attention.

"It looks like Hakuryuu likes you. You also don't appear to be injured." Hakkai said softly as he looked at the child closely. The child didn't trust himself to speak but he slowly turned to stare up at the other three who walked over to look at the kid. Sanzo gave him a dark look and suddenly reached out to flick the child's forehead with his fingers making him yelp suddenly. "Sanzo..." Hakkai warned.

"Stop crying out for me, already." Sanzo hissed at the child in annoyance. "Damn, brat."

"He doesn't look like a monkey, however he's more like a puppy if you ask me. A cute adorable puppy, unlike the monkey here. Diffeantly an approvement, Sanzo. Gojyo said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you damn cocroach, also I'm not a monkey!" Goku yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo snapped at them in irritation before Gojyo could say anything more.

"So Hakkai, is he a demon or a human?" Goku asked as he stared at the child.

"Human...i think even though the child radiates so much demonic energy and has some demon like appearences to him. So it's hard to say. However the child has no power limiter from what i can see, so it is safe to say the child is completely human despite the demonic aura and his appearence." Hakkai said softly. "But there is no town or village for miles so it leaves the question as to what a small child is doing way out here all alone."

"Can we keep him? I mean he's out here all alone and he was crying out for you Sanzo, like i was. He also killed all those demons before we interfered, also his hair is like the moon. So please say we can keep him." Goku begged with a hopeful exspression. The child gave them all a what the hell type of look.

"He's not a pet..." Gojyo said sighing in annoyance but Goku ignored him.

"It's not like we have a damn choice, except to bring him with us...the brat would only to continue to cry out for me, if we left him behind. However he really needs to stop crying for me, i'm here damn it!" Sanzo snapped before he went to hit the child with his paper fan as the child quickly dodged his fan by leaning backwards at the last possible second making Sanzo miss hitting him. The child felt the small breeze from the fan as it missed hitting him. Sanzo blinked as the child watched him closely with wide eyes.

Sanzo went to hit the child again and the child dodged his fan again and again with each swing as he sat there. The child was no fool he knew exactly what Sanzo was capible of and had no desire to be hit by the famous paper fan. Goku and Gojyo began laughing at this before Sanzo grew so annoyed that he hit Gojyo and Goku on the head for laughing at him.

Hakkai's hand landed on the child's shoulder making him flinch as well as tense upon the sudden contact. Hakkai looked at the child in concern. "What is your name, little one?" The child didn't want to use his past life's name. So a new name would be for the best and he said the first two anime names that he could think of.

"Ayato Yagari." He insteantly said without really thinking.

"So you can talk." Sanzo said as Yagari nodded slowly.

"I'm Cho Hakkai and you already meet Hakuryuu." Hakkai said as Hakuryuu cried happily as he nuzzled Yagari again.

"I'm Son Goku." Goku said smiling.

"Also known as the stupid monkey. Anyways I'm Sha Gojyo, the good looking one of this group." Gojyo said.

"Also known as the perverted water sprite, kappa or the cocroach." Goku said smirking.

"What was that you little-" gojyo started but the click of the gun made the two insteantly fall silent.

"How badly do you two want to die?" Sanzo snarled at the pair.

"Not that badly." They answered. Sanzo turned to look at Yagari with a cold exspression.

"Genjo Sanzo, all you need to do is obey me and not act like these two idiots if you want to live. Also i only read scriptures for the living." Sanzo said firmly.

"Understood Sanzo-sama." Yagari said automatically. Sanzo stared at him for a moment before he flicked Yagari on the forehead with his fingers again making him yelp loudly.

"It's just Sanzo, now stop crying out for me already." He said firmly. Yagari stared at him in confusion before he stood up. He followed the Sanzo party silently with Hakuryuu still on his shoulders. Due to how thick the forest was it was sort of obvious why Hakuryuu hadn't transformed into his jeep form

"So Yagari, what were doing way out here alone? I mean aren't your parents worried sick about you?" Gojyo asked.

_They are most likely grieving for the loss of their only son and terribly bitter as well as angry with my ex-girlfriend Elizabeth, for murdering me. Not that i would blame them, i'm still pissed about dying in the first place. I really should have taken my friends advice about not going there alone._ Yagari thought sadly to himself.

"Yagari, are you alright?" Hakkai asked in concern seeing how sad and troubled the child look as he took note how Yagari didn't answer Gojyo's question.

"I honestly can't remember anything...other than just waking up here right before i was attacked by demons. I mean I can remember basic things but not enough to peice everything together to make a full memory." Yagari said very slowly. _I don't even know what my new life's family is like or even who they are._

"I see so you have a form of amensia...memory loss." Hakkai said softly in concern.

"That has to suck, but you at least know your abilities right, kid?" Gojyo asked.

"Actually it's more like i'm using them on a pure reflex without a clue on what i'm actually doing...so i uh actually don't have a clue what i can do. " Yagari said softly in a nervous tone.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gojyo yelled.

"I wish i was...but i am as serious as a heart attack." Yagari said frowning.

"Hakkai, will have to train you than..." Sanzo said calmly. "You have demonic energy so i wont be able to train you all that well, even if you are human."

"Hey what about us!?" Gojyo and Goku yelled.

"Hakkai, is more responsible than you two idiots, and i don't have worry about the brat becoming a mini version of you two idiots combined, or being killed by your stupidity." Sanzo snapped. This started a entire new arguement, a few death threats, Sanzo firing his gun to make the two idiots obey him and for them to shut up.

"Is it always this choatic?" He asked Hakkai who laughed nervously.

"I'm afraid so. You will get use to it in time." Hakkai said as he started walking once more as Yagari started to follow him. This caused the others to quickly catch up with the two.

Yagari traveled silently as his mind was trying to sort this mess out. Hakuryuu remained with Yagari and would suddenly nudge the boy a bit to snap him from his troubled thoughts. He would than reach up and give Hakuryuu some attention. They walked for what felt like hours before they came to an area to rest for the night.

"I'm so bored and hungry." Goku complained. Gojyo was complaining just as badly. Sanzo looked ready to start yelling at the two at any moment. Hakkai was trying to calm everyone down. Yagari was not at all fazed by the bickering as he went to get fire wood and to go catch their dinner. Hakuryuu remained curled happily on Yagari's shoulders for a little while.

Sanzo looked at the silent one of the group who was now the youngest in the group as he started to gather firewood. "You noticed it as well?" Hakkai asked him softly.

"Notice what?" Goku asked.

"That he fliches at the slightest touch and tenses as though he exspects to be hit or worse? I noticed it. He does it so unconciously that i don't think he is even aware of doing it." Sanzo said softly.

"Exactly..." Hakkai said with a frown as Hakuryuu flew back over to him and landed onto his shoulders

"So his memory loss...could have been caused by whatever truamatised him...a safety mechinizium to keep him from going insane...shit...now i want to find the brat's parents and have a long talk with them..." Gojyo growled.

"I believe we all do, Gojyo." Hakkai said softly.

"So we are keeping him than?" Goku asked only to be hit with Sanzo's fan.

Yagari had gathered up the fire wood and got a nice fire burning before he walked over to the river. He sat down onto a boulder as he looked down at the fish. He decided to practice some of his abilities. He pointed down at a fish and flicked a finger to send a thin whip of energy outwards. It took a few minutes before he managed to get it to do what he wanted.

The fish was sent flying upwards out of the water making Yagari quickly try to catch it. He caught the squirming fish in his arms only to yelp loudly as he slipped off the boulder and landed in the lake with a loud splash.

Upon hearing the splash the Sanzo party turned to look just as Yagari surfaced with a loud sputter as his hair clung to his face as his soaken wet clothes clung to his body. He still had the fish that was squirming in his grasp wildly.

"Great, now the kid's soaken wet..." Sanzo said sighing in annoyance. Gojyo couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the drowned Yagari. Hakkai sighed as Goku smiled.

"Hey puppy, your suppose to catch fish on dry land...not go into the water after them." Gojyo called out to him. Yagari twitched in annoyance as well as in anger.

"Hey bastard, if you want dinner than catch it!" Yagari snarled loudly as he suddenly threw the fish at Gojyo. Startled Gojyo was not prepared to catch it since it suddenly smacked into his face. Gojyo than yelled as he was soon juggling the still very much alive fish that had been thrown at him. The fish's tail smacked gojyo a few times across the face in the process. Goku only laughed at this. Sanzo only smirked at this in amusement. Hakkai hid his laugh behind his hand.

"Not nice, you little brat, and watch the language!" Gojyo yelled at him. Yagari was very tempted to flip him off but restrained himself from doing so.

"You first!" Yagari snapped.

"Don't you give me an attitude you little-!" Gojyo snarled.

"Yagari, could you catch us a few more fish please?" Hakkai asked with a warm smile as he interupted Gojyo.

"Sure...Hakkai." Yagari said as he continued fishing. Since he was already wet he might as well just continue catching fish in the water. He caught five more fish. He tossed the fish towards the group, so they wouldn't end up back in the lake.

Thankfully Goku decided to start catching the fish that Yagari tossed with a reluctant Gojyo helping him. Hakkai opened a bag as he pulled something out just as Yagari was getting out of the water as he moved towards the fire. He sat down as close as he could to the fire.

Yagari blinked as Hakkai approached him with a fairly large towel. "Before you catch your death of cold." Hakkai said with a smile as he offered it to him.

"Thanks..." Yagari said as he took the towel and began going crazy at drying his hair with it. He blinked as Hakkai suddenly stopped him. "Oyo?"

"You'll create tangles and knots like that...let me." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Okay..." Yagari said looking a bit unsure as Hakkai sat down behind him as he undid the pony-tail as he revealed just how long Yagari's hair actually was. Hakkai than carefully began to dry Yagari's soft hair. Yagari didn't mind Hakkai drying his hair like this but it was way too long for his liking. Than again he never allowed his hair to grow this long before, and didn't really know how to take care of it. He blinked when Sanzo suddenly handed him dry clothes.

"The last inn that we were at accidently shrank some of our clothes in their wash. I was going to burn them or use them as make shift bandages when we need then but they just might fit you. So after Hakkai gets your hair dried you might as well change your clothes so you don't fall sick on us." Sanzo said calmly with a bored exspression. He than flicked Yagari's forehead making him yelp. "Stop crying for me, already."

"I wanted to ask you about that, what do you mean i'm crying for you?" Yagari asked him. Sanzo stared at him but said nothing more.

"There...all done." Hakkai said as he moved the towel away. Yagari sighed as he stood up to go change his clothes. He soon changed out of his clothes near by. He soon came back over wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black skin tight shirt and black goves. However on his upper left shoulder was a fancy tribal tattoo of a cresent moon with flames surrounding the cresent moon. He sat back down as he hung his clothes out carefully near the fire so they could dry.

That night Yagari kept watch. He didn't wish to disturb anyone so he decided to keep watch the entire night as he tried to figure his mess out. The more he tried to figure things out, the more his head hurt. He looked up the star filled sky. _Why me? Is this my own version of hell? _

How long Yagari sat their keeping watch he didn't know. However he almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on top of his head and ruffled his hair playfully. He looked up at Gojyo. "You really do tense and flinch alot when some one touches ya...want to talk about it?" Gojyo asked him.

"Not really...we all have things in our pasts we don't like speaking about." He said calmly. "Also i wasn't even aware that i was flinching or tensing up."

"Fair enough...but i hope you know that Hakkai is starting to become very protective of you. To be fair so is the monk and even the monkey. Hakuryuu absoultly adores you for some strange reason." Gojyo said as he sat down beside him as he pulled out one of his cigaretts.

"And what about you?" Yagari asked him.

"Even i'm a tiny bit protective of you and i can't understand why...maybe it's because you are still just a kid. However your demonic energy and aura...it is pretty strong besides a bit intimidating but your obviously still just a human." Gojyo said before he noticed the tattoo on Yagari's arm. "I really would like to know were your folks are so i could give them a peice of my mind...i mean what kind of parent allows a child to have a tattoo?"

Yagari touched the tattoo on his arm and almost laughed. If one of his tattoos followed him to this life most likely the one he got on his back did as well. "I actually have two...tattoos...my entire back is were the other one is located." Yagari said making Gojyo drop his lit cigarette into the camp fire.

"Don't tell Hakkai or Sanzo about that one. I could tell they were already pissed about the one on your arm when they saw it. So the tattoo on your back is what exactly?" Gojyo said as he took a new cigarette out to light it.

"A three headed dog guarding the gateway to hell while standing on burning skeletons." Yagari said calmly, Gojyo almost insteantly choked on his cigarette, however like the first one it also fell into the fire. Yagari chuckled as Gojyo did a good impression of a fish out of water.

"I can't enjoy a damn cigarette around you." Gojyo said frowning. "However i'm serious...don't show your back tattoo to Hakkai or Sanzo. They will go on the fucken war path. I might even join them if we ever locate your parents." He grumbled.

"So why are you awake Gojyo?" Yagari asked him

"It's my turn to keep watch. Your still just a kid...so we can't exspect you to stay up all night." Gojyo said calmly. "So go get some sleep..." Gojyo said. Yagari shrugged at that before he went to lay down and even try to get some sleep. He blinked when he felt Gojyo drop a blanket over him.

"Hakkai would blame himself if you got sick, and i rather not hear the monk get all pissy about you falling sick on us either." Gojyo said.

"Thanks...Gojyo." Yagari said before sleep finally took over.

"We really need to give the kid a hair cut." Gojyo muttered as he stared at just how long it was. He than smoked his new cigarette in peace. He nearly screamed when he saw a ghostly image of a thirty year old human with short messy dark brown hair with brown eyes starring at him on the other side of the camp fire. He was wearing a white shirt stained with blood, black jeans and shoes. The figure was roughly six foot six in height. Blood rolled down the ghosts's face and hands.

Gojyo blinked a few times before frantically rubbing them. The ghostly image gave him a small smile before vanishing as though he was never there. "Okay Gojyo...it is just the mind playing tricks on ya." He said only to see the ghostly image was suddenly beside him. Before he could react the ghostly figure reached out with blood stained hand and Gojyo blacked out. His lit cigarette fell from his mouth as it landed in the fire once more.

_**Inside Gojyo's mind.**_

Gojyo soon found himself standing in a unfamiliar apartment. Glass shattered as a vase was thrown near a very large glass window. He saw the ghostly thirty year old arguing with a very attractive looking twenty nine year old woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Gojyo's eyes widen when he saw the man had the same Tattoo as Yagari did on the exact same arm.

"Hey...sorry to interupt but-" Gojyo started as he reached out to touch the man only for his hand to fade right through him like he was a ghost. "What the hell?"

"Elizabeth, I caught you in bed with another guy a few weeks ago. So stop lying to my face and stop breaking things!" He snarled in a very angry tone. Gojyo was watching the two in confusion.

"It was all a misunderstanding Liam, you have to believe me!" She yelled at him. "I love you. I would never ever cheat on you. Your imagination is getting the better of you." She took a step towards him only to pause as he smacked her hand away from him when she tried to touch him.

"My imagination?" He spat in rage. "Than kindly exsplain this picture, that i took on my cellphone that i took...in order to confront you of what i witnessed. It took every once of patience i had to take this picture without you two noticing me, and with out me doing something stupid." He hissed as he showed her the picture that he took of her having sex with another man. Her face paled at the sight of the picture. She had the look on her face that clearly showed that she had been caught red handed.

"Don't stand there and tell me you love me, when you really don't. I'm leaving...it's permeantly over between us. I'll be gathering my belongings now. It is good thing I was taught to never hit a woman because if you were a guy, i totally rearange your fucken face right now." He snarled as he snapped his cell phone close as he stuffed it into his jeans pocket once more.

"Liam, it was a mistake...i messed up badly, but we could start over." She said as she went to touch him but he recoiled away from her and even smacked her hand away from him once more.

"Don't touch me...anyways I hope he treats you right...Elizabeth. I'm sorry that i could not make you happy. However it's over between us...and nothing you tell me will change my mind or even take you back. The sad part is that i should have listened to my closest friends, when they warned me you were two faced bitch, who was only using me for my looks." He said as he turned away from her as he moved towards the window to gather his belongs that were near by.

The woman shook in rage as tears rolled down her face. "No one dumps me...if i can't have you...no one else will either." She hissed as she moved behind Liam, she siliently stood there as he was focused on picking up some of his fallen items that she had thrown earlier in their argument.

"Behind you!" Gojyo yelled but it fell only onto deaf ears. He wanted to interfere and do something but he couldn't do anything but watch the events take place.

"Die, Liam Waters!" She shouted just as she than shoved him so violently from behind with enough force that the window shattered from the sheer impact when he crashed against it. Liam than fell out the window with a horrified scream.

Gojyo suddenly ran towards the window on a pure reflex only to stare outwards at a large unfamilair city. He than looked down and paled at just how high they were as he saw Liam falling to his death. He than felt his stomache twist in a sickening way just as he than felt soft slender hands against his back.

"You can join him in hell." Elizabeth hissed into Gojyo's ear as she than shoved him just as violently as she had done to Liam. Gojyo screamed as he fell quickly towards the ground. Liam's body than twisted in mid air so he was now looking up at Gojyo as they fell. Gojyo stared at Liam before his eyes widen as Liam's image was than replaced with Yagari's. Yagari stared at him with a bored exspression.

"Yagari?!" He screamed.

"Wake up...Gojyo." Yagari said as they moved closer towards the ground with each passing second "You need to wake up, now!" Yagari yelled in Liam's voice as Yagari's image shifted to Liam's once more just as Gojyo witnessed Liam's body hitting the ground in a very gorey way.

_**Outside Gojyo's mind.**_

Gojyo woke with a loud terrified filled scream as he bolted up right breathing super hard. The scream was loud enough to wake everyone out of a sound sleep. "Gojyo, are you okay?!" Yagari asked him as he practically jumped to his feet and ran over to him in concern

Gojyo was as pale as snow shaking wildly and trembling violently. He jumped to his feet took a few a steps away before he suddenly dropped to his knees and hands as he began barfing without a single warning. Yagari quickly moved to avoid being barfed on as he quickly grabbed Gojyo's long red hair so it wouldn't end up in his face as he continued puking.

Hakkai was insteantly on his feet approaching in concern. Sanzo never saw Gojyo like this and looked slightly concerned even though it was masked behind being highly annoyed. Goku hovered nervously near by.

"That nightmare...it felt so real." Gojyo whispeared while gasping for air. Hakkai was their with his hands glowing green to help ease the pain.

"Want to talk about it?" Hakkai asked in concern.

"No...It's nothing...just a bad dream." Gojyo said slowly as he tried to figure that nightmare out. He than barfed again violently.

"If you change your mind...we are here for ya, Gojyo." Yagari said while frowning as he released Gojyo's hair once he was completely sure Gojyo had finished emptying his contants of his stomache.

"Gojyo...you should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Hakkai said softly. Gojyo didn't argue as he got up to change his clothes, washed his mouth out before he went to lay down to sleep once more. Yagari picked up the blanket that Gojyo had used to cover him up with. He quietly walked over to him. Gojyo blinked when Yagari suddenly covered him up.

"Returning the favor..." Yagari said with a small smile. "I hope you feel better soon, Gojyo."

"Thanks...puppy." Gojyo said with a small smile. Yagari gave him a annoyed look at being called a puppy.

"The next time you have a bad dream, kindly restrain your self from waking us all up!" Sanzo snapped. "I'm going back to sleep!" He snapped as he laid back down to go back to sleep. Gojyo's response was to flip Sanzo off before he got comfortable and went to sleep.

Goku looked concerned. "I've never seen Gojyo like that before..."

_I haven't either...and i should know...i've seen so many anime episodes of you guys that even i know this isn't even normal for the kappa. _Yagari thought as he walked over to Hakkai.

"Go back to sleep Goku, i'll keep an eye on him." Hakkai said softly. Goku nodded as he did just that. Yagari sighed as he sat down beside Hakkai. "Yagari, you should get some sleep as well." Hakkai said softly

"One thing about me, once i'm awake, i'm awake..." Yagari said before Hakuryuu curled up near Hakkai and Yagari. Hakkai looked troubled by what just happened. "He's going to be okay right?" Yagari asked.

"I believe so...but for as long as i have known Gojyo, i've never seen him like that before." Hakkai said softly in concern.

"He looked like he saw a ghost or something." Yagari said softly as he glanced at Gojyo in concern. Hakkai sightly made a note to speak with Gojyo latter.

"Well since your awake, i suppose we should start on your training." Hakkai said as he stood up. Yagari stood up as he followed him to a place were they could train and yet keep an eye on the others.

"Alright...lets see how good you are at hand to hand combat." Hakkai said. Yagari grabbed his long hair as he forced all of it up into a very messy style. So it wouldn't get in the way as he fought. Hakkai charged at him as Yagari managed to block and even counter his attacks.

Hakkai than caught one of Yagari punches as he sent the kid flying hard onto his back in one swift movement. Yagari blinked up at him with an annoyed look as Hakkai smiled down at him. "You are fast on your feet and your not too bad at hand to hand combat but you hesistate when you strike at the last minute, which could get you killed." Hakkai said softly as he held out his hand to help him stand up.

Yagari took his hand without hesitation as he let Hakkai help him to his feet. "Let's try that again...this time i wont hold back." Yagari said. Hakkai and Yagari continued training for a while. Hakkai had to admite Yagari was a fast learner but his fighting style was rather strange but very effective. Though the kid had a bad habbit of trying to fight dirty and Hakkai was going to try to break him out of that habbit.

The two were soon sitting on the ground breathing hard from their training. "Maybe we should work on some chi exercises...next." Hakkai said with a smile only to turn his head to see Sanzo standing near by leaning against a tree watching them.

"Sanzo?" Yagari asked softly in confusion.

"Hakkai, let me test him for a while...by the way the damn water sprite is sick again." Sanzo said just as the sound of Gojyo barfing again was heard as Goku yelled in disquest.

"I better go check on him...and Sanzo...try not to kill Yagari or injure him too badly." Hakkai said as he went to check on Gojyo.

"Tch...i make no promises..." Sanzo said.

Yagari stood up as Sanzo removed his robe so he could fight freely without being weighed down by it. They stood there watching each other before Yagari made the first move. Yagari wasn't sure what happened but he suddenly landed painfully onto his back with a highly amused Sanzo smirking down at him.

"What did you do wrong kid?" He asked.

"I should have allowed you to make the first move instead of me...ow...I think you dislocated my shoulder, damn priest." Yagari said as he sat up slowly and rubbed his right shoulder.

"So you're not as dumb as the monkey or the water sprite...get up and just try to land a hit on me, dog breath." Sanzo said with a smirk. Yagari narrowed his eyes at this.

"Okay no more...mister nice guy." Yagari growled as his eyes had a evil gleam in them. Sanzo never caught the gleam in Yagari's eyes, but if he had he should have been very afraid at that very moment.

Hakkai rubbed Gojyo's back after had another violent barfing fit. "Are You okay Gojyo?" Goku asked.

"Yeah...must have had a bad fish or something...say were is the pipsqueak and the lousey monk?" Gojyo asked before Sanzo's ear splitting pain filled shout was heared before a series of gun shots ran out wards just as a panicky Yagari came running out of the woods looking like the devil was on his heels.He was narrowly missing the bullets that flew pass him as he ran.

"He's gonna kill me! The damn preist went totally beserko!" Yagari screamed as he hid behind Hakkai for protection.

"What did you do to Sanzo to make him shout like that or even that pissed off?!" Goku asked with wide eyes.

"Yagari, you didn't...please tell me you didn't kick Sanzo in that one area like you tried to do to me earlier..." Hakkai asked with a pale exspression.

"I told you he was going to kill me...but it wasn't a kick...it was a flat out punch to that area, when i suddenly slid under him to avoid being kicked in the face." Yagari answered nervously. A few gun shots rang outwards making him eep.

"Where is he...?!" Sanzo's murderous tone was heard making Goku and even Gojyo whimpear in pure fear at that tone. Yagari shook in fear at how pissed Sanzo was.

"To be fair you told me to land a hit on you...Sanzo. Well i did." Yagari said only to squeak in fear as a bullet struck the ground near him as he continued to use Hakkai as a sheild.

"Now Sanzo, you have to remember Yagari is still a child...one much younger than Goku actually." Hakkai said trying to calm the furious monk down. Gojyo than busted out laughing as he sat there.

"So the kid punched his holyness in the-" Gojyo started before a gunshot was heard as the bullet narrowly missed his head.

"One more word and i will kill you..." Sanzo hissed in a deadly tone. Hakkai coughed in his hand.

"Now sanzo, Yagari obviously didn't mean it." Hakkai said as he moved to stand behind the guilty child of the group as his hands rested on Yagari's shoulders softly. Hakkai was happy that the boy wasn't tensing under his hands like he had earlier.

_I actually did mean to hit him like that, but when i actually did it. I was reminded what his temper was like and i hauled ass to seek protection from the derange monk. __Not that i would ever tell them that, especially Sanzo. _Yagari thought to himself.

Sanzo soon forced himself to calm down. "Sanzo...I'm sorry." Yagari said only to lean backwards at the last second to avoid being hit by his paper fan.

"Hold still so i can hit you, brat!" Sanzo snapped at him. Suddenly a small fire ball hit the paper fan as Hakuryuu flew in front of Yagari protectively as he bared fangs at Sanzo as he screeched and hissed loudly in rage. Everyone's eyes widen at this.

"Hakuryuu...it's okay." Yagari said as he caught the enranged little dragon and held him close. It took a few minutes to calm the little one down. However Hakuryuu kept glarring at Sanzo and growled in rage at him.

"Hakkai...control your pet." Sanzo snapped.

"Sanzo, i think Hakuryuu is just over protective of Yagari." Goku said softly.

"I don't think that's the case...i think one of Sanzo's stray bullets grazed his wing...and Hakuryuu is just pissed about being unconciously shot at." Yagari said as he noticed the cut on Hakuryuu's left wing. Hakkai went to take Hakuryuu only for Hakuryuu to snap his jaws at him. This startled everyone.

"Perhaps a combination of anger towards Sanzo and his protectiveness of me?" Yagari suggested nervously.

**To be continued...**


End file.
